Mooyou's The Amazing Race 5 Live: Clash of the Racers
Write the text of your article here! Production Development and Filming Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of racing. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on the internet due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: 1 The U-turn on Leg 3 was blind, the perpetrators were not known. 2 Kevin & Jason (arrived 1st) and Laurie & Eric (2nd) was penalized for 3 Updates due to taking taxis instead of walking to the pitstop. Kevin & Jason remained 1st while Laurie & Eric fell to 5th. 3 Shalala & IC originally arrived at 10th with Ida & Tania but made a mistake on the roadblock causing them 3 Updates and so they fell to 11th place. 4 Ida & Tania originallu arrived at 10th with Shalala & IC but made a mistake on the Singapore Grand Prix causing them 3 Updates and they fell to last place. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An Purple ≥ indicates that a team has decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes #What The Hell Is "Kwi-Know-Uh?" Prizes and Bonuses Prizes for Coming In First *'Leg 1' - An Express Pass *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Prizes for Coming In Second *'Leg 1' - 4 USD *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Quote Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Laurie & Eric *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Entertainment Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Ida & Tania (4 USD) *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Peru) *San Francisco, California, USA (Golden Gate Bridge) (Starting Point) * San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) to Cusco, Peru (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) *Cusco (Plaza de Armas) * Cusco (Plaza de Armas Station) to Machu Picchu (Entrance) *Machu Picchu (Complex) * Machu Picchu (Bus Station) to Cusco (Sacsayhuaman) *Cusco (Temple of Coricancha - Courtyard) The first roadblock of the race required the team member to act as a European dignitary and offer luxuries to an Inca chief. The member must enter the complex, and rope a Llama, a bag of gold, and a bag of quinoa hidden around the complex itself. Once they're done, they can head to the chief in the ritual room, hand him the goods in exchange for their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Sacsayhuaman, the teams now have to search the complex grounds for rock tiles to create an icon of the three Suyos: a snake, a condor and a puma. Once the puzzle has been completed, a priest will hand them their next clue. Leg 2 (Peru → New Zealand) * Cusco (Temple of Coricancha) to Lima * Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) to Invercargill, New Zealand (Invercargill Airport) *Invercargill (Invercargill Water Tower) *Queenstown (Queenstown Golf Club) *Manapouri (Field) (Unaired) *Te Anau (Te Anau Lake Dock) During the pitstop, the teams are asked to take a 16-hour bus ride to Lima, Peru. In this Speed Bump, Solenn and Georgina must now get to the Southland Museum and Art Gallery and get to the Tuatara enclosure. Once there, they must feed the Tuatara to the caretaker's satisfaction. The Roadblock required a team member to play a variation of golf called Disc Golf - teams use and spin discs and shoot them to the disc hangers present in the area. Teams must now complete 5 holes of the game in 20 throws. For every extra throw a team do, they will be penalized 1 update before receiving their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams will have to choose between Scenic or Physics. In Scenic, teams will have to drive themselves to the Queenstown Airport. Once there, they must find marked planes and take a trip to Milford Sound, noted as one of the most scenic trips in the world. Once in Milford Sound, the plane will land in an airstrip where teams can get their next clue, and return back to Queenstown. In Physics, teams will have to drive themselves to Nevis River and find the Nevis Highwire Platform. Once there, both team members will have to bungee down in one of the world's highest bungee systems within a said time limit. Once both teams have completed the bungee, they will receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the Manapouri Field, in an unaired task, teams must then aid the happy camper families by fixing their tents and preparing their dinner. Once teams have completed both tasks, the family will hand them with their next clue. Roadblock Statistics These are the tally of how many roadblocks did each team member performed and the descriptions of the upcoming roadblocks that member will be facing. Roadblock Count Roadblock Questions *'Leg 1' - "Who would like to quest for honor?" *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Trivia Public Reception These are the links to read the race and all interactions happening between and among everyone on the race - the host/s, the teams, the challenges, Everything! Leg 1: "What The Hell Is "Kwi-Know-Uh?"" Link: Results: See Also *MTAR1 Live *MTAR2 Live *MTAR3 Live *Mooyou's The Amazing Race 4 Live